


Kind of a Long Story

by phantasticphun



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, fluff in more ways than one, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 02:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15876225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasticphun/pseuds/phantasticphun
Summary: Dan comes home to a bit of a surprise after being away from Phil for the weekend. That surprise involves a lot of fluff and an extra thirty-two feet residing in his flat.





	Kind of a Long Story

Dan grinned to himself as the taxi pulled up to his and Phil’s apartment complex. He paid the driver with a smile and made his way to the door, dragging his small, black suitcase behind him. He struggled up the stairs with it, heavy from the suit, dress shoes, and other couple outfits in it. Dan was forced to travel to some insignificant southern town for some distant relative’s wedding over the weekend. For any other mundane familial event such as this, Phil would come along or Dan wouldn’t go at all, but unfortunately, Phil had to go an optometrist appointment that he couldn’t reschedule. Dan was close to telling the couple that he couldn’t come-- it’s not like he was particularly close to them, anyway-- but Phil insisted that he go and that he’d be fine on his own for two days.

Dan wasn’t quite worried about Phil being alone, though, he knew he could fend for himself. Dan, however, didn’t want to go and would’ve much rather just stayed at home. He feared his sanity, having to spend lots of time with people he hardly knew and maybe he was supposed to know, but still didn’t. Honestly, he really didn’t care what they thought; the grand majority of his family were not the people he wanted to spend that weekend with. Still, he went, making small talk and wearing a suit that just added to the overall uncomfortability of the situation. And, although in most situations like this, he’d have Phil to cling to, this time he didn’t.

He was incredibly happy to be back home, dragging his suitcase up the stairs, mere feet away from Phil, again. Dan dug in his pocket until he found his keychain, and fumbling with it in his hands, he lifted the key it to the lock and turned.

That’s when he heard it.

A bark.

He shook his head. No, that wasn’t a real dog. It couldn’t have been. Phil just had the TV on loud. For… some reason.

Dan pushed open the door and drug his suitcase inside with a huff. He closed it behind him, but when he turned around again, he was greeted by a surprise.

“What the hell?!” He jumped in the air, greeted by a purring black cat at his feet. “Phil?! Where are you?! Why is there a fricking cat in the flat?”

“Dan!” He heard a muffled Phil call as he ran down the stairs. “You’re home!” Phil’s smile was wide when he saw Dan.

He ran over and hugged Dan, then pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. Dan hardly reciprocated and instead immediately interrogated, “Why in the world is there a cat?” He crossed his arms and tapped his foot repetitively on the ground.

And then, he heard it again. A bark. Then another, more high-pitched bark.

“What the hell?!” Dan exclaimed, pushing past Phil and up the stairs to the lounge. He left his suitcase to sit in the hall. “That can’t be the TV. That was far too real.”

Phil chased after Dan. “Wait!” He shouted, although Dan just ignored him. “I do have some explaining to do and I know you’re going to freak out, but I promise there’s a reason!”

As Dan stepped into the lounge, he was greeted by a large group of pets. Four dogs, three cats, and a blue ball that he could guess had a hamster inside. Dan turned to Phil and over the many barks, growls, squeaks, and meows, and loudly said, “Excuse me, Phil Lester, but what the f--“

“I owe you an explanation!” Phil shouted. “I know I do!”

Dan nodded his head. “Get on with it, then!”

“Well…” Phil said, blushing and raking a hand through the short prickles of black-dyed hair above the nape of his neck. “It’s kind of a long story.”

“I don’t care about the length, I just want to know how I was gone for three days and somehow during this period of time, you made our flat into the Howell-Lester Animal Shelter and Sanctuary!” Dan rolled his eyes. “So what’s the story?”

“Well,” Phil began, “It all started Friday evening after my appointment. I was taking the rubbish out and one of our neighbors— Janet, you know her— was there, too. She said that she was going away for the weekend and we made boring small talk for a bit before she mentioned that she couldn’t take her pets with her and hadn’t found a sitter, yet.”

“And _you_ said you could petsit?” Dan questioned, smirking, with his hands on his hips.

“Not… not quite. I might’ve mentioned that we were planning to get a dog, ourselves, and she was like, ‘It’ll be good practice!’ and the next thing I knew, she was dropping off her cat and dachshund along with kitty litter and food. Then she said thanks and she was on her way to Brighton!”

Dan chuckled. “And you really couldn’t stand up and say, ‘Sorry but my _friend_ is out of town and I’m allergic most animals so I can take medication but no guarantee, there, so I’m not sure this is the best idea’?”

“No! Her smile was kind and both of them are cute. I figured two couldn’t be such a giant hassle. And it wasn’t, really.” He laughed nervously. “Before two turned into eight.”

“Yeah, how exactly did that happen?” Dan asked with a smile. He couldn’t help but be endeared with Phil’s awkwardness and wanted to ask everything as softly and sweetly as possible from his point onwards in the conversation.

“It turns out Janet has a daughter and she has a hamster.” They looked over to see the hamster ball being rolled around by a cat and golden retriever. “They claimed that she likes the thrill of being at a dog’s total disposal, exposed in nothing except for a flimsy blue hamster ball, but somehow I don’t quite believe that.”

As Phil picked up the ball and let the hamster in the cage that was currently sitting on their coffee table, Dan asked, “Well, how about the rest of them? You’ve still got quite some explaining to do.”

“Yeah, I know,” Phil began, locking the hamster away. “So, yesterday morning while I was walking Sausage-- Janet’s dog-- Carly, who lives in our building, too, was outside with her dog. We got talking some and she asked if Sausage was our's and I said that I was just dogsitting for Janet. Well, then she said that she hadn’t been able to find someone to take care of Biscuit-- her dog-- and her two cats-- Thomas and Tigger-- for this week. She’s going away on a business trip until Friday and I _might'_ ve said that I’d be able to.”

Dan laughed and rolled his eyes playfully. “Of course you did.”

“And the other two, well…” Phil looked down at the floor, crooked smile forming on his face.

“Phil…” Dan lifted Phil’s face with fingertips on chin so that they were once again eye to eye.

“They’ll be staying a little longer.”

Dan gasped, but his open mouth soon turned into a wide smile. “You didn’t,” he half-whispered.

“Well, I was having so much fun with Biscuit and Sausage that I might have, uh,” he squeaked the last part, “Adopted two.”

“What?!” He practically squealed. “My god, I love you.” He pulled Phil into a quick kiss. “Where are they?! I want to see them!”

Phil made his way farther into the room and over to the corner where two puppies were playing together with a rope. Dan followed. “Well,” Phil said with a smile, “The shelter had both corgi and shibe puppies when I went there yesterday evening and I couldn’t decide, so…”

“You got them both!” The two dogs looked up from their game and at Dan. Dan kneeled down and said with a smile, voice high, “Hello there! Aren’t you two just the cutest things I’ve ever seen!”

Phil continued. “I considered everything, with the tour being over and all. And how we both wanted a dog-- you, a shiba inu, and me, a corgi-- this all seemed to work out perfectly. I mean, really, how perfect, right?” He looked down at Dan sitting on the floor, scratching the corgi’s stomach and the shiba inu’s head simultaneously. Phil kneeled down next to his boyfriend and kissed him on the cheek. “Surprise!”

Dan laughed, his focus split between Phil and the dogs. “Phil Lester,” he said with a joyous lilt to his voice, “You’re just full of lovely surprises, aren’t you?”

“I’m just happy you’re not mad,” Phil said with a chuckle.

“We’ve talked about this so many times. You just made the move. And anyway,” he moved his head closer to the dogs. Their dogs. “How could I be mad when there’s puppies?”

“We get to name them, too, you know,” Phil said.

Dan practically squealed. “I love that! I think I might have to get to know them better, first, though.” He looked over at Phil with a giant smile. “I love you. This day has been wonderful, really.” He pulled Phil into a longer kiss and it was only cut short when their doorbell rang.

“That’s probably Janet, picking up Sausage and Company. Biscuit, Tigger, and Thomas are staying for the week and our’s--”

“Are staying for a very, very long time,” Dan said, finishing Phil’s sentence.

As Phil was downstairs, letting Janet in and making small talk with her, Dan smiled down at the two puppies who were now snuggling into his lap.

He whispered to them, “You know, you two are only the beginning. While dogsitting inspired Phil to adopt you this weekend, I was inspired to… buy a little something else.” He hummed happily, only stopping his petting to look down at his hand for a moment. “I’ll have to make sure you two don’t find that little velvet box before I give its contents to Phil. I know how puppies love to get into things and I think you might choke on a ring. We wouldn’t want that, now would we?”

Dan straightened up as he heard Janet and Phil making their way up the stairs. They were in the middle of a conversation.

“Well,” Janet said, “Congratulations on adopting!”

“Thanks,” Phil said with a smile, “Dan and I are excited, let me tell you.”

“I bet you are; dogs are always so much fun.” There was a short pause before she asked, “How did you and Dan meet, anyway?”

As they stepped into the lounge, Phil said with a little laugh, “Well, it’s kind of a long story…”

Dan didn’t even hear any part of Phil’s explanation to Janet, because the only thought that filled his head was, _“Soon enough, our story is going to be much, much longer.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Check me out on tumblr @phantasticphun!
> 
> Written for the Dan and Phil Amino's Phanfiction Hunger Games.


End file.
